Jinky
|code = H8AVYM8TAL}} Jinky is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality Long-armed Jinky is an aging heavy metal star in the form of a walking boiler room! He is normally laid-back and cool, but he can behave like quite the heavy-metal bad boy if he feels cornered. Physical Appearance Jinky is mostly brown in color. He has a large head with an extending underbite. He has six pointy teeth, three on top and three on bottom. He has thick grey square shoulders with gold center sections. He has long grey arms with small gold pincer hands. He has long grey legs with two bumps on each side. His feet are brown, with a gold and grey toe on each and a tire on each side. On his head is a gold top with a steering wheel on a grey base. He has two grey flaps that extend down on each side of it. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Jinky was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Yeah, check out me bells."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Right away, sir."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And our beans, too."'' - Jinky, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Jinky was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41537 and contains 59 pieces. In-Booklet code Jinky's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is H8AVYM8TAL, which is HeavyMetal when decoded. Background Information *He speaks with a Liverpudlian accent. Trivia *His name is a misspelling of the word "junky". *He is the only Mixel of his tribe without an "O" in his name. *He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Seismo, Zaptor, Footi, Glomp, Gurggle, and Wuzzo. He is also the tallest of the Klinkers. *His steering wheel is black in his animated model, yet light grey in his LEGO model. *He is the only Klinker to not have his gear on his head. Instead, he has a steering wheel. *He uses the same eyes as Volectro, Gobba, Footi, Nurp-Naut, Vampos, Tungster, Gurggle and Snax. *He appears to have an underbite in his cartoon form, but his LEGO form uses an overbite. *In his LEGO model, his jaw is flat to his face, while it is an underbite in his animated model. *He has the longest arms of all of the Mixels so far; even surpassing the length of Hoogi's. *His legs have bumps on them in his animated version, but his LEGO version has stripes. *He can mix with Gox, Snoof, Turg and Tungster in LEGO form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flat Eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Elemental Feet Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Unique feet Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent